What's Hidden Underneath
by GohanRules
Summary: The guys may have gone a little too far without knowing it. In their defense, they thought they would be helping Logan. What they didn't expect was to find something like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright, so this one is pretty angsty, but I don't know how I feel about it. That's up to you guys. If you guys like it, I _can _continue it. But that's only if you guys like it. It wouldn't be very long, but I'd find a way to make it interesting. So yea...tell me what you think?

**Warmimg: **depressing angst, and m/m if I continue it.

**Dislaimer:** I don't own this...duh...

* * *

><p>"GERONIMO!" came the loud yell as Carlos cannon-balled into the pool with a splash, effectively drenching anyone within a twenty foot radius. Kendall, James, and Logan laughed at their friend's childish antics as he resurfaced. Today was Saturday, meaning, the boy's, also known as Big Time Rush, had a day off to sit back and relax. They cherished these days where they could just do whatever they wanted without the fear of being verbally abused by their record producer, Gustavo.<p>

As Carlos continued to goof off in the water, the other three walked over to a nearby table. James and Kendall immediately went to the task of emptying out their pockets and proceeding to take off their shirts. Logan comfortably took a seat in one of the chairs as he opened up a book he had brought with him.

"Dude, Logan, don't tell me you're just going to read again," James whined as he looked down at his intellectual friend. Logan lifted the sunglasses he had on slightly as he gave his friend a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"He means, you _always _just sit here reading some stupid book! Why don't you just relax for once and come in with us?" Kendall groaned overdramatically. The seated brunet chuckled amusedly as he went back to reading his book.

"Don't worry about it guys. It's not that big of a deal. Just go in without me."

"Whatever, man. Your loss. C'mon Kendall," the tallest of the group said as he walked off towards the area of the pool where Carlos was still flopping around. Kendall gave Logan a sad smile as he nodded and ran off after James. As soon as they were gone, Logan let out a relieved sigh. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. All his friends wanted, was for him to join them in the pool, but he just couldn't. It was too embarrassing. It wasn't that he couldn't swim. Of course, that statement might not be true anymore, seeing as the last time he had swam was when he was nine. But no. Logan was sure that if he were put in the water, he'd still be able to hold his own in the deep end. It's like the old saying goes; it's like riding a bicycle: you never forget…or something along those lines.

Logan was distracted from his thoughts as he heard wet footsteps coming his way. Suddenly, Carlos jumped in his view, dripping with water as he smiled down at him.

"Hi Logie!" he yelled, even though he was only standing three feet away from the brunet. Logan smiled at Carlos as he waved gently.

"Hey Carlos. Why aren't you in the pool?" Carlos shrugged as he plopped himself down in the seat next to Logan.

"Kendall and James told me to come over here so that I could convince you to come in the water with us," the Latino answered as he began whipping his head from side to side, attempting to empty out the water in his ears. Logan scowled slightly as he turned in his seat to see Kendall and James waving at him with sheepish smiles from the shallow end of the pool. The short teen glared at them as he turned back to Carlos, who was currently pouting at the brunet.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You never come in the water with us."

"Carlos, I don't _have _to get in the water if I don't want to."

At that, Carlos smirked mischievously down at his spiky-haired friend as he stood up. Logan gulped as he looked up at the short teen through his sunglasses.

"C-Carlos, what are you doing?"

Carlos bent down and attempted to pull Logan up from his seat. The short genius pushed the other and held on to the table, desperate to not be lifted up over Carlos' shoulder. If he let that happen, he knew there'd be no chance he could get away.

"Logie…just…come on! It's not a big deal!" Carlos groaned as he continued pulling Logan. The taller of the two was beginning to feel desperate as he felt his grip on the table slipping.

"C-Carlos stop! I'm not k-kidding!" he yelled nervously, but the Latino only began pulling stronger.

"Stop…freaking…out! I just want you to have fu-," Carlos abruptly stopped talking as Logan kicked him in the stomach. The caramel-skinned teen instantly let go of Logan as he doubled over in pain. Logan was panting hard as he looked at Carlos with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted. Carlos shook his head as he looked up and gave Logan a pained smile.

"D-don't…worry about it. It's my fault," he managed to say. Logan didn't say anything as he bit his bottom lip in worry. Once Carlos was able, he walked off and went back into the pool. Logan sat back down in his seat and decided to take a short nap as he always did.

* * *

><p>Logan could hear soft whispers around him. His eyes were closed, so he figured he must have just woken up from his nap. The lack of light he felt through his eyelids told him the sun must have gone down by now. His eyes fluttered open to reveal dark, brown irises. The brunet yawned cutely as he stretched his arms high over his head. Once he was fully conscious, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark out. The second thing he noticed was that there was no one in or around the pool. This was strange. Surely the guys wouldn't have left him there asleep. The genius turned to the table to see that all of James and Kendal's stuff was still there. Then, suddenly, out of somewhere behind Logan, he heard yells of excitement. The brunet instantly jumped up from his seat and turned around to see Kendall, Carlos, and James, still in their bathing suits and shirtless, running up to him with huge smiles on their faces. Before Logan could even react, he was lifted with the conjoined strength of all three.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, terrified of the answer. He was met with a chorus of amused laughter as the three began to move closer to the pool. His eyes widened in realization and he began to throw his fist around.

"Stop it! I already told you I didn't want to get in!"

"You're going in whether you want to or not!" Kendall yelled with a smile on his face. Logan was so frustrated. Why couldn't they see he clearly didn't want to get in? He was about to double his efforts in thrashing around when his hands were held together by Carlos. He looked down at the Latino pleadingly, but was only me with a joking grin. Logan could feel himself starting to panic. There must be _something_ he could do. Before he could think anything else, he was suddenly flying through the air and toward the pool. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes forcefully as he broke the surface of the water. It was foreign feeling to him, being underwater. He could feel the tickle of millions of bubbles as they rose up to the surface. His clothes were heavy as his hair was floating around him. Just as he suspected, he hadn't forgotten how to swim, thankfully, and he made his way up for air. He sucked in as much air as he could as he paddled over to the shallower end of the pool so he could stand.

"See! That wasn't so bad!"

"Yea Logan, a little water won't kill you."

The three began to laugh hysterically as their friend glared at them from inside the water. He was about to retort with a clever comeback, but was halted by three distinct splashes of water hitting him in the face. The sixteen year old coughed as his friends swam over in front of him, still laughing. Carlos was the first to talk as put his arm over Logan's shoulders.

"I knew I'd get you to come in the water. I just needed reinforcements," he gloated as he patted Logan's clothed chest. Logan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help it as the corners of his mouth slightly rose.

"Yea, whatever. You got me in, congratulations," he grumbled. The three laughed as they beamed at the fact that they finally managed to get their friend inside the pool.

"Admit it Logan. You're having fun," Kendall teased. Logan smiled warmly at him as he nodded his head.

"Alright, alright. You were right I was wrong. I'm having fun, happy?"

"Yep! That's all _I_ wanted."

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn, my turn! Now I get to get what I wanted!" Carlos jumped up as he raised his hand high in the air. The other three rolled their eyes or chuckled at his display of childishness, but Logan decided to humor him.

"Alright Carlos, what do _you_ want?" The Latino stopped his actions as he smiled at his brunet friend.

"I want you to play chicken fight with us!" Logan raised his eyebrow at the simple request, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Okay, sure, why not?"

The Hispanic hollered as he pumped his fist in the air repeatedly. James and Kendall looked excited as well and were practically dragging Logan back to the deeper end of the pool.

"Oh, you should probably take off your shirt Logan, It's a lot more comfortable," James said over his shoulder. The mentioned teen froze and his eyes widened. The action did not go unnoticed, and the others turned confusedly as they gave Logan questioning looks.

"Logan what's wrong?" James asked. The pale teen shook his head swiftly as he began to turn away and walk off. Kendall was quick as he swam up to him before he could get to far and held on to his shoulder comfortingly.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to play chicken fight?" he asked sadly. Logan shrugged off his hand and shook his head.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy right now. I think I should go up to th-,"

"Stop it. You know that's a lie, and I'm not letting you leave until you tell us the real reason why you're freaking out again," the blond said as he crossed his arms. James and Carlos made their way behind him as they looked at the brunet quizzically.

"Move, Kendall. You can't keep me in here if I don't want to stay." Logan attempted to move around him, but the blond just pushed him back.

"Wait…is this because I told you to take off your shirt?"

Dark brown eyes widened in shock as Logan started to make a run for it. The resistance of the water didn't allow him to get too far before the three were back to holding him back by the shoulders.

"It's not a big deal Logan. You have nothing to feel self-conscious about." Logan could feel a familiar prick in his eyes and he knew it wasn't due to the chlorine in the water.

"Yea, c'mon Logie. I'm sure you and me are the sexiest ones here," Carlos joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kendall chuckled at how ridiculous his friend could be while James just gave him and offended look of disbelief. But still, the short teen ignored them as he shook his head and tried to push them out of the way. They were shocked at how badly Logan was trying to escape from them, but decided to take action. Carlos swam behind him and held on to his arms. Logan thrashed, but couldn't seem to get loose. He resorted to kicking his feet wildly, attempting to splash the other away, but that was soon discovered useless as James held his legs up. Logan was now being held over the water by the two horizontally, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Kendall frowned at his friend as he came closer. He took hold of the hem of Logan's soaked shirt and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm doing this for your own good Logan. Once you take off your shirt, you'll see we don't care about what you look like. Besides, you have just as much dance rehearsals as we do. You're probably just worrying over nothing."

Tears were streaking down Logan's cheeks and falling into the pool as he struggled against James and Carlos' hold. He was starting to hyperventilate as he yelled desperately.

"Wait, wait! Please…don't…," he cried. The three stared at him with their mouths open wide. Kendall looked like he was trying to say something, but he wasn't able to get any words out as he looked at his best friend in shock. There was no way Logan was just being self-conscious. The blond was beginning to feel a sense of horror as he thought about what Logan could be hiding under his shirt. For a minute, all that could be heard was Logan's deep, panicked breaths and the gentle sound of waves colliding with the tile border of the pool. Kendall looked down determinedly at Logan shirt and he once again took hold of it tightly.

"No! No! Stop! Please!"

But it was too late. The leader of the group yanked the t-shirt up. His bright green eyes searched over every inch of Logan's chest and stomach, but he couldn't find anything. The only thing surprising at all was the amount of muscle Logan's been hiding underneath all the layers of clothes for all these years. He looked up James and Carlos to see that they were wearing the same expressions of worried confusion he was. They all looked to Logan for an answer, but were shocked to see that his eyes were shut and his body was limp. The three began to panic as they came to a conclusion that the brunet must have fainted.

"Oh my god, what happened?" James shouted. Carlos looked to be at the verge of being in tears as he shook Logan's upper body with no response.

"Come on, we have to get him upstairs. He must have had a panic attack or something. He just fainted, he'll be okay…" Kendall said as he instructed the others to get Logan out of the pool.

"Alright, take him to our room," Kendall's booming voice sounded through the apartment as he slammed open the door. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes as she went back to working on a Sudoku puzzle on the couch. However, when Kendall ran past her with Carlos and James carrying a limp Logan, she dropped down anything she was holding and stood up to follow the group into Kendall and Logan's room.

"What did you boys do now?" she yelled concernedly. Carlos and James shared a look of guilt as Kendall held the door open for them to come in.

"We'll explain later mom. Right now Logan needs to get out of his wet clothes. He's shivering." Mrs. Knight nodded her head but gave him a stern look as she walked away.

"I'll get some extra blankets," the older woman explained as she ran back out the room. Kendall closed the door and walked over to Logan's bed where James and Carlos had carefully set him down. The brunet on the bed was still wearing his soaked t-shirt and bathing suit. His face was paler than usual and his lip wouldn't stop quivering. Kendall looked to his other two best friends who were looking down at Logan fearfully. The blond sighed as he sat down next to the short teen's body.

"I have to get him out of his clothes," he stated and the other two nodded. Kendall pulled Logan up so that the brunet was sitting up, and he moved over behind him. He then proceeded to lift his shirt up. It made a strange slopping sound as he peeled it off of Logan's wet skin. Kendall threw the article of clothing to some random corner of the room and started for Logan's trunks, but froze in place when he took a look at the unconscious teen's back. His face paled visibly and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as if he were looking for the right words to say.

"Kendall what are you waiting for? Hurry up and take off his bathing suit."

"Yea, man. It's not a big deal. You guys have seen me run around naked before." Kendall forced his vision away from Logan and turned his head slowly towards James and Carlos.

"G-g-guys…," was all he was able to say before a lone tear escaped his eye. Carlos and James became worried as the moved over so that they had a clear view of their friend's back. What they saw at that moment was something they'd never be able to scrub away from their minds. There were two long, perfectly straight scars that ran across the whole length of Logan's back. One started at the back of his shoulder and went diagonally down to end at the opposite hip. The other started on the other shoulder and also ran diagonally down to end at the brunet's other hip, forming an "X". The scar was a white, slightly paler than the genius teen's normal skin tone, and seemed to have been caused from a deep cut. It was obviously an old injury. It was also obviously inflicted purposefully. The three said nothing as they continued to look on in horror. Kendall reached up a trembling hand and lightly traced one of the lines as more tears began to roll down his face. Not even the sound of Mrs. Knight rushing back into the room was enough to tear them from their gaze.

"What are you staring at?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so again, I don't know how I feel about this, but please tell me if I should continue this or leave how it is. I'd be happy either way. Sorry for any mistakes along the way. Please Review?<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm so stunned. You guys actually liked this story? O.O Lol, I was very flattered with all of your reviews. They each meant a lot to me. They're the reason I decided to continue this. I'm sorry it's a little short, but it's pretty emotional, which is just how I tend to write. *shrugs shoulders* What can I say? I like emotions in my writing. So before, I continue, I have a few things to say. First, I told you I would make this into slash if I continued and I did. But the fic was previously under Logan and Kendall, which I changed to Logan and Carlos because, yep, this is going to be Cargan. (I already know a certain cheeky brunette who is bouncing in her seat, lol). The last thing I want to tell you guys is that I got a twitter. Yep! I made it so you guys can follow how I'm doing with updates and what I'll be writing in the future. I'll put it up at the end of the story. Well, as usual, enjoy.

**Warnings: **m/m (yay Cargan), depressing angst, and language (but not in this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR, but I really, really, really wish I did.

* * *

><p>Logan could feel a numb buzz reverberating through his skull. His limbs felt heavy and his throat burned. He could hear muffled noises near him. The teen forced his eyes open and was surprised to find himself surrounded by a hazy darkness. With all the strength he was able to muster, he sat himself up and upon further inspection, found himself to be in his and Kendall's room, Kendall's bed to be exact. He looked down at his body and also saw that he was wearing Kendall's pajamas. This only caused to confuse him further.<p>

"Why am…"

Logan was interrupted as he once again detected the soft murmuring sounds he woke up to. He became frustrated as he stood up from the bed and tiredly trudged himself towards the door to the room. He put his ear against the cold wood and listened for a second.

"Carlos…down…Logan…bed…scared…," was all he could hear. Then there was a small ruffle of clothing and Logan guessed the guys were moving around. He'd had enough of guessing. He was going to get to the bottom of this now before he was left to worry any more than he already has. He turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. The movement made an annoying, drawn out creak that got everyone's attention. Logan stood frozen as he was met with three pairs of eyes. He could feel the sudden tension in the air, and that only sufficed to deepen his confusion. Kendall and James were looking at him with what Logan could only describe as guilt. It seemed as If they were barely able to look the genius in the eyes. Carlos sat on the couch right between the taller two. The Latino was hunched over and tears were slipping down his cheeks. His bottom lip was trembling. Out of the three on the couch, Logan could tell he was the one dealing with the most emotions. The guilt was still present in his pools of dark brown, but accompanying it, he could also detect hurt, sadness, regret, and anger. It was such a strange combination to see inside the Latino, the one who was always so cheerful and optimistic. Logan couldn't stand to see him like this. Logan found himself nearing his friends slowly as he spoke.

"W-what happened? Why is Carlos crying?"

A soft whimper could be heard from Carlos as he tore his gaze away from his confused friend. Kendall and James did the same as they immediately went to comfort their friend. James began whispering something in the short boy's ear and Logan could see him nod in response and look back up to Logan with the same pained eyes. The blond, uncharacteristically, was just looking down at the ground. He seemed so lost, as if he were searching for the words to say in the pattern of the hardwood floor. Logan halted his steps as he reached his friends. He was now only a couple feet away from them.

"_What's _happening?" he reiterated rather annoyed now. Carlos didn't miss a beat as he was the one to finally give Logan his answer.

"We know," was all he said. The brunet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at Carlos.

"Wait, what?"

Carlos stood so that he was mere inches away from the brunet. His fiercely swiped his cheeks dry with the back of his hand and sniffled, tying to control himself.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Logan was starting to get angry. All he wanted was for someone to tell him what the hell is happening. So far, all he's gotten are guilty looks, unexplained tears, and confusing questions. Logan crossed his arms and tightened his jaw. He scowled slightly as he looked at Carlos.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! All I remember is being at the pool and taking a nap. Now I'm here and you guys won't tell me what happened. So before you ask me any more stupid questions that I won't be able to answer, tell me what happened."

The room was silent as Logan glared at Carlos. The Latino didn't even flinch under the penetrating gaze as he sighed deeply and steeled his nerves for what he knew was about to happen. He could feel Kendall and James' stares burning a hole through the back of his head, and he had already decided that the other two weren't going to say anything.

"Y-you had a panic attack or something. We had to get you out of your clothes, so when we took off your shirt...," the energetic teen trailed off as he found it too hard to say it. Saying it out loud was just too much. Saying out loud made it real. And that was the last thing Carlos wanted. He wanted all of this to be a dream.

Logan looked at Carlos, waiting for him to finish whatever it was that he was saying, but he could tell that the Latino wasn't going to finish what he was saying. Logan thought back to what he _did _say. He had a panic attack. He hadn't had one of those in two years. The fact that he had one again meant that whatever happened was something big. Carlos also said they had to get him out of his clothes. Logan blanched. The scowl instantly dropped from his face as he snapped his head between the three others in the room. His arms fell to his sides and he began backing up as he shook his head slowly.

"No…no…," he mumbled as his eyes began to water. Kendall and James jumped up from their seat out of concern for their friend. Carlos looked stuck a hand out to reach for Logan, but the brunet flinched away from the gentle touch.

"No…you can't…you can't!" Logan yelled as he continued backing away. His friends all flinched, but not from the volume of Logan's voice. They could all hear the desperation laced within it, and they couldn't help but to react to it in some way.

"Logan, please, you have to calm down," Kendall said, his voice cutting through the atmosphere for the first time. James nodded as he bit his lip nervously.

"No…n-no…yo-," Logan tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. He didn't make a move to get up and instead laid down on his side as he covered his face and began to cry. His body shook as the loud sobs began to sound through the apartment. The three friends ran to Logan and dropped down onto the floor. Carlos couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he watched his best friend break down in front of him. He looked to Kendall and James for assistance, but the other two seemed just as helpless as him as they obviously fought against their own tears.

"You're…you're n-not su-supposed to know…," Logan cried as his body curled in on itself defensively. The Latino attempted to hide the pain that hit him from that one statement. He wasn't supposed to know? Why didn't Logan want to tell him? They were best friends. They were supposed to tell each other everything! His own tears began to roll down more fiercely as he reached down and pulled Logan up to a sitting position. He pulled the brunet into his embrace and held him tightly. He brought a hand up sifted it through the soft, spiked locks in an effort to relax him.

"We're here for you, Logie. _I'm _here for you. Your pain is our pain. You don't have to go through this by yourself," he whispered into the other's ear. The short Hispanic thought his words went unheard, but soon Logan slowly brought two shaky hands around his body. He held onto Carlos as if his life depended on it. And honestly, in some ways, it did. He knew he would never be able to get through this without his friends. Just look at how _that's _been working out so far. It's been a disaster. His self-esteem is practically nonexistent and he hasn't talked to anyone in his family, other than his parents, in years. All he had now was his friends and their support. Logan's arms tightened even more around Carlos at the thought of where he'd be without them. They were his lifeline.

"Thank you," he said through the other's shirt. Carlos nodded only nodded. Everything he'd needed to say for now had been said. Now it was all up to Logan. He had to decide if he wanted to get through this or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So umm…yea…did I disappoint? If I did, I'm sorry. I know it's like way shorter than chapter one, but that's just because chapter one was going to be by itself. I hope none of you are too mad about the Cargan thing, but I just thought it wouldn't be fair to my Cargan fans if I had two chaptered kogan fics and no Cargan ones. Oh, and my Twitter! It's Gohanrules1. Yea, I made it solely for this account and if you guys want to be updated, just follow. You can even hassle me about updates. Please leave a review.<strong>

** -Gohanrules out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Heh, this chapter was really fun to write. Not sure if it's particularly good, but you _do _find out _who _made Logan's scars. Before you get all excited though, I'll tell you know: by the end of the chapter, you'll either be satisfied or very, very angry at me, lol. There's also some cute Cargan stuff in this chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to Sum1cooler and my friend Nicole. They've both been encouraging me with my writing and it means a lot. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **angst (duh), m/m (again, duh), and slight language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"Alright Logan, you have to tell us what happened."<p>

"I know."

"Don't worry, man. We just want to know."

"I know."

Carlos placed his caramel colored hand over Logan's pale one on the table and gave it a quick squeeze. The nervous boy smiled and gave the other a thankful nod. He took a deep breath before speaking and looked down to his and Carlos' conjoined hands.

"U-um…the scars were made by my uncle," Logan breathed out. The others at the attempted to hide their flabbergasted expressions as they only nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"It's really not that big of a deal though because-,"

"Wait, hold on. Not that big of a deal? Logie, how can you say that?" Carlos looked almost hurt by the fact that Logan thought so little of the whole situation. Logan on the other hand looked deathly calm as he shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"Like I said, it just wasn't that big of a deal. It didn't traumatize me or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I admit, I had a few problems to deal with afterwards, but I got better fast. The things that affect me the most are the scars, not the way I got them."

Carlos was getting more and more annoyed by the second. His leg was bouncing in quick repetition under the table and the hand that wasn't over Logan's was tangled in his black tufts of hair. The others weren't ignorant to his irritation, but it was Logan who broke their silence.

"Carlos? Are you o-,"

"When did it happen?" Carlos butted in. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, when I was around ten or eleven."

"Which uncle was it? Do we know him?" asked Kendall. Logan stayed quiet at the question. The other's awaited his response, but it never came. They exchanged concerned looks as the genius' passive look became an angered scowl.

"Logan-,"

"No," he hissed. Kendall's thick, blond eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Why not? I want to know if I knew the bastard who-,"

"Shut up!" Logan snapped as he jumped up from his seat.

"You don't fucking know anything! So just…," Logan was breathing hard as he searched for the words to say. His face was red with anger, and the frustration was evident on his face. The Latino by his side stood up and reached a hand out to comfort him, but Logan harshly slapped it away.

"No! Stop acting like you guys know anything. It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to…he was sick."

"Sick? What do you mean "sick"?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the genius mumbled before running off into the room he shared with Kendall and locking the door behind him. Logan jumped on his bed face down and breathed deeply into his pillow. He toed off his shoes and pulled the blanket up over his head. His eyes fluttered closed and he could feel the familiar darkness of sleep creeping up on him.

"Logie?" came a soft whisper from the door. Logan's eyes shot open and he groaned, slightly angered by the fact that he had been so unceremoniously pulled away from his chance at slumber. He turned around and gave the sheepish looking Latino at the door a half-hearted glare.

"_What?_" the brunet whined childishly as a pout formed on his lips. Carlos giggled at the subconscious action as he walked toward Logan and sat next to him on the bed. He draped his muscular arm over Logan's shoulders. The pale teen found the haziness of sleep fading away much quicker as he became very aware of the action.

"What are you keeping a secret from us?" Carlos asked seriously as he searched Logan's face for any signs of, at this point, _anything_. But the brunet was cautious to keep his fatigue of passiveness as he turned to Carlos and gave him a small smile.

"You're worrying over nothing Carlitos. There really isn't anything I haven't told you," Logan reassured. Carlos rolled his eyes and tightened his pulled Logan in closer to him, causing the taller of the two to stifle a surprised squeal.

"I know I can be clueless Logie, but I know everything about you. Well, _almost _everything. Just think of me as a…Logietologist!" the Latino concluded with an excited smile, seemingly proud of the recently thought up profession. Logan couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him as he thought of how only Carlos could turn a talk so serious into something so…Carlos. Carlos smiled toothily down at the brunet who had his head rested on his shoulder. Radiating warmth instantly clouded his body at the thought that he was the one responsible for _finally _making Logan laugh. It seemed like too much time had passed since he'd heard his gentle, warm giggles of joy.

"You're such a goof Carlos," Logan chuckled. Carlos beamed as he tilted his head to the side and rubbed Logan's face with the top of his head. The genius teen let out a small giggle at the tickling sensation Carlos' raven locks had on his skin. He rolled his eyes and pushed Carlos' head back softly.

"Mine…," Logan whispered to himself as he stared into the soft brown eyes of the Hispanic, the same eyes that widened in surprise when Carlos barely detected the possessive comment. He could feel a light blush starting to form on his tan cheeks.

"W-what?" he stuttered as his arm around Logan tightened even more, bringing their bodies noticeably closer. Logan's big doe-like eyes snapped downwards as he focused on his lap.

"U-um…w-well, I-"

"Are you guys ok?"

The two on the bed jumped up in surprise as they instinctively separated. Carlos lost his balance and found himself falling forward off the bed, his arms flailing in horror, trying to regain his balance. Logan reached forward and grabbed his hand, planning on pulling him back up, but instead being pulled down off the bed only to land on Carlos.

"Crap! Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little bump," Carlos answered as he rubbed the back of his head with a wide grin on his face. Kendall was doubled over in laughter by the door at the scene that just took place in front of him.

"Wow, Carlos. The one time you _don't _wear your helmet…," Kendall barked. The two on the floor glared at him as Logan stood up and pulled the shorter teen up to his feet. Carlos mumbled a "thanks" before running up to the blond and tackling him onto the floor. The two rolled around on the floor as Logan crossed his arms and looked on, all amusement absent from his face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's try this again. This time, <em>I'll <em>ask the questions and you answer whichever one's you want. Is that okay?" Logan smiled softly and nodded his head at Carlos. They both turned to the other side of the table to see James and Kendall smiling and nodding at them too. Carlos shifted in his seat so that he was facing Logan and sat Indian style on his chair. His eyes were burning with determination. He refused to keep his eyes away from Logan.

"Alright, question one. Who made those scars?" Carlos decided to start off with a question Logan had already given them the answer to.

"My uncle." Carlos nodded, already knowing that was the answer.

"Okay, do we know him?" he asked, this time choosing to go with the question that had angered Logan so much the first time he was asked it. The genius on the other hand seemed unfazed as he shook his head in the negative.

"No, you don't. He didn't live in Minnesota," he said. Kendall and James leaned forward in their seats, already becoming eager to find out who was the asswhole responsible for doing this to their brother.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just my family."

The new bit of information confused the other three. They had been so sure that Logan had been keeping this thing a secret from everyone, but now he was saying that his family was aware of this. Hundreds of different scenarios were running through their heads. Did Logan decide to tell them, or did they find out like the guys did? Had they known Logan's uncle would've done something like this? Was there anyone else who was responsible for the permanent marks made on Logan's back?

"Is your uncle in jail for what he did to you?" The Latino broke the temporary silence. For a second, the brunet's face darkened in anger, but he quickly dropped it, once again feigning impassiveness.

"I…I don't want to answer that..."

All three of the other's visibly tensed in frustration, but they all nodded, their lips pursed into a thin line.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"You guys are mad. You just want to know the truth, and I keep dodging your questions," Logan's teeth clenched and his fists tightened as he avoided everyone's gazes. He snapped his head down when he felt something touch his knee. He followed the caramel skin of the arm and saw Carlos looking as if he were on the verge of tears.

"We aren't mad Logie. You said this doesn't affect you, but we can tell it does. We're patient. We can wait till you're ready," Carlos assured. Logan shook his head and frowned.

"I didn't say that. This does affect me, and I hate that it happened, but the way it happened isn't that big of a deal to me. Like I told you before, it's the scars that affect me."

"So this is why you stopped going in the pool? And why you never take off your shirt for photo shoots?" Logan nodded at Carlos and a loud gasp could be heard from the other side of the table. Everyone turned their attention to James.

"Sorry, I just always thought that you did that to piss Gustavo off," he explained with a chuckle. Logan smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh…yea, I kind of let you guys think that 'cause it made me feel like a badass." A chorus of laughter was shared between the four boys as the meaning of those words sunk in. Kendall was the first one able to speak through his amusement.

"Dude, have you seen your muscles? You're ripped! That's pretty badass." James and Carlos nodded in agreement as they smiled warmly at Logan. The brunet looked away from them as a fierce blush attacked his face. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but no words came out and he opted for a mere shrug. Carlos was apparently the only one who noticed the blush and he couldn't resist the thought that Logan looked simply adorable. Without even noticing it, the short teen was staring at Logan with a goofy grin and his own small blush. James and Kendall however, didn't skip a beat. They both began their howls of laughter again, the reason remaining unknown to the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Ha! So tell me, are you happy because you now know <strong>_**who **_**did that Logan, or are you mad because you still don't know what exactly he did? I promise, you'll find out soon. I might have a chapter that's solely a flashback, or maybe I'll just explain it in detail, not sure yet. Also, I don't have internet at the moment, so I can't PM you guys to thank you for your review. But, like I said, you can follow me on my twitter (Gohanrules1) and you'll **_**always **_**know when I'm updating. You'd even know by now that I'm writing a Cargan oneshot and a Kogan one-shot (and a Cargan smut). So that's it for now. I promise to update soon. Please Review!**

**-Gohanrules out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I know what you're thinking: "Finally!" Let me just say that I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been semi busy lately and I've also been distracted, but the main reason I didn't update this sooner is because I'm extremely lazy. For those of you who are reading "At Second Glance", I know I haven't updated that one in a longass time. Again, sorry. Good news is I'm going to update that _very _soon, and this chapter is extra long! Plus, more Cargan cuteness! Yay! So enough babbling. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Angst, slash, slight language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or Sweeney Todd (god, I love that movie!).

* * *

><p>"Shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie," Carlos whined as he grabbed a large handful of buttery popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. His eyes were glued to the TV screen while he sat on the edge of the couch. Logan laughed at his behavior and directed his own attention back to the television.<p>

"I don't want to watch this! This movie sucks," Kendall protested from the opposite end of the couch. James chortled, but nodded his head in agreement with the blond next to him. Carlos stood up from the couch abruptly and narrowed his eyes at the James and Kendall.

"Sweeney Todd does _not _suck! Sweeney Todd is an amazing, beautiful, well thought out musical. Plus, Johnny Depp is in it! Who doesn't love Johnny Depp?"

Logan looked up at Carlos amusedly with a smile. Kendall raised his hand slowly.

"I hate Johnny Depp," he said.

"What?" Carlos yelled horrified.

"I don't really like him either," James added. The Latino huffed and plopped down without another word. Logan leaned so that he was inches away from his ear and whispered.

"Don't listen to them, I love this movie. And Johnny Depp is awesome."

Carlos blushed when the smart boy's warm breath hit the shell of his ear. He swallowed thickly and gave Logan a nervous smile and nod. They all turned to the TV, two of them reluctantly and the other two interestedly. Carlos' eyes widened comically and he began bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ugh! What now?"

"Shut up! This is my favorite part of the movie," the Latino exclaimed as he shushed everyone loudly. Logan grinned and kept his eyes on the television, curious as to what was coming up in the movie that excited Carlos so much. Suddenly, a soft music began to play, signaling that another musical number was about to come up. Logan could hear Kendall and James groaning in displeasure, but Carlos remained his giddy self. The brunet was practically feeding of the other's energy, and he found himself becoming more anxious as to what was about to be sung.

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

Logan was surprised by, not the song itself, but by the fact that Carlos was singing along softly with the kid in the movie. The Latino seemed to be in his own little world as he followed along perfectly in tune.

"_Demon's are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling,_

_I don't care, I got ways."_

By now, Kendall and James had also detected the Latino distractedly singing to himself. All three of them were now transfixed, not on the movie, but on the beautiful, gentle notes emitted by the shortest of the group. Carlos was unaware of the attention he was attracting. He leaned forward so that his chin was propped up by his hand and continued.

"_No one's gonna hurt you,_

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."_

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile,_

_For a while,_

_But in time…_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around…"_

Logan forced himself to tear his gaze around at James and Kendall. They shared a questioning look, but soon turned back to intently listening at their friend. Never before had they heard Carlos sing with such perfect precision. It was definitely obvious this wasn't the first time he'd sung this song, and it was even more obvious that something about this song triggered a variety of feelings within him. The distant, unfocused state he'd been in for the duration of the song was more than enough to prove that.

"_Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb_

_I can do it, put me to it_

_Show me something I can overcome_

_Not to worry, Mum"_

"_Being close and being clever_

_Ain't like being true_

_I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you,_

_Like some…"_

Two pale, pink lips formed into a small smile as Logan lost himself in Carlos soothing voice. He, similar to the Latino, became unaware of everything else but the song he was hearing. He didn't notice the faces of the blond and tall brunet next to him shift from confused to surprised, then straight into mischievous grins. They couldn't help but sharing their interest they had for Carlos' singing with the way Logan was cluelessly reacting.

"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, _

_For a while_

_But in time…"_

All three of the teenagers were distracted from their shameless fascination as Carlos sang that last note. Their jaws dropped in disbelief as the unreachably high note faded into the empty air. Carlos seemed to be slowly coming out of his daze as the song neared it's end.

"_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around…"_

The three were still staring, mouths agape as the Latino cleared his throat and leaned back on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest comfortably and continued to watch the movie as if nothing happened.

"Dude!"

Carlos rolled his eyes and turned to Kendall. His expression changed from frustration to confusion as he noticed the three looks he was getting. He shifted his eyes from side to side in suspicion before speaking.

"What?"

"That was amazing!"

Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You were _just_ singing!"

A moment of silence was shared between the four as they waited for Carlos to react. His facial expression remained the same. The only indication of his realization was the dark shade of red that spread across his face. He looked down at his lap as the movie continued in the background.

"Oh," was all he said.

The two tallest members were struggling to hold in their laughs. They knew exactly why the Latino was so embarrassed, but Logan was bouncing in his seat animatedly as he smiled hugely at Carlos.

"Carlos! How did you do that? I didn't know you could sing that high! How come you've never sung like that before? It sounded really good. You _have _to tell Gustavo you can do that. Can you teach me how to sing that high note? Do you do special vocal exercises or something?"

Logan went on and on, asking questions and exclaiming compliments a mile a minute. His not so subtle praise was enough to get the make Carlos smile and make his blush spread down to his neck.

* * *

><p>"Aw…"<p>

"It's over?" Logan whined as he turned to Carlos. He nodded sadly at the pale brunet.

"Finally! Jesus, how long was that stupid movie?"

The two shorter teens glared at James, and the tall brunet cowered submissively.

"That movie made no sense at all," Kendall stated. Carlos stood up and walked over to the TV to retrieve the movie from the DVD player. He ejected it and popped the disc back into its shiny case. Logan lifted a brown eyebrow at the blond on the other side of the couch.

"What do you mean? What wasn't there to understand?"

"Well, first of all, the pies were made of people. People! How the hell could they not tell?"

James laughed at the question while Logan looked thoughtful for a second.

"Human flesh has a similar taste to pork," he said with a shrug. The three in the room stopped their movement and gave him odd looks. The smart boy looked around and shrugged his shoulders again.

"In the Korean War, soldiers were scarce on food supplies, so they were often forced to resort to eating some of their own men."

Another moment of dead silence.

"Okay…I don't even _want _to know how the hell you know that random, useless fact," James broke the silence.

"Alright, that explains the pies, but it still doesn't make any sense why the barber guy was slashing everyone's throats," Kendall said smugly. Carlos came from behind Logan to back him, and his favorite movie, up.

"It's obvious you weren't paying attention to the movie if you don't know his reason for that."

"Yea, but no one in their right mind would kill all those people unless they were crazy."

"That's not true. Maybe he was just…unstable," Logan supplied, a barely there frown gracing his face. Kendall shook his head and turned away. James tuned too and they began walking away towards the kitchen.

"If by unstable you mean crazy, then maybe," he said over his shoulder.

The genius' eyebrows furrowed before he quickly caught up to Kendall and James.

"There's a difference between being unstable and being crazy you know. Maybe he wasn't aware of the consequences of what he was doing. Maybe he didn't mean to go so far as to kill them."

Carlos was still standing where the others previously were. He looked on at Logan suspiciously. The pale boy was getting kind of defensive for some reason, but Kendall didn't seem to notice at all as he kept on walking.

"Whatever Logan. You can say all you want, but in my book, anyone who goes around killing people is just plain mental. Especially if they aren't aware they're doing it."

And with that, the conversation was ended. Logan remained glued to the spot as he watched the other two rave the kitchen for midday snack. His fists were bundled tightly and his jaw was clenched. His face was becoming red with anger and his body began to quake uncontrollably. Overall he looked about ready to pounce on the unsuspecting blond in the kitchen. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Carlos. The Latino quickly ran up to Logan and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Logan didn't even flinch at the sudden touch and instead began to wriggle in the shorter male's embrace.

"Let go," Logan whispered coldly.

"No. Why are you so mad? You look like you're about to beat Kendall up," Carlos whispered back as he tightened his hold on the other. Logan squirmed his shoulders forcefully, desperate to get away from the hold.

"Let go!" Logan shouted. Kendall and James' attention was finally diverted away from what to devour and toward the small struggle happening just feet away from them. They ran out of the kitchen and stopped right in front of the two.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked concernedly. Logan growled lowly and finally shook Carlos off of him. He glared at the bushy-browed blond in front of him.

"Take it back!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The crazy comment! Take it back or I'll kick your ass!" Logan shouted as he stepped forward so he was inches away from Kendall's face. The bond put both his palms up in surrender as he shook his head.

"Okay, okay, I take it back! Geez Logan!"

The pale teen backed away from the blond, but kept his glare. He looked around at the other two giving him confused looks, and turned his gaze at the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before spinning on his heel and running out of the apartment.

"I need to go after him!"

Carlos made a move to run out of the apartment as well, but he was halted by a tight grasp around his wrist. He looked back to see James shaking his head.

"Give him some time. Maybe he just needs to think about some stuff," he told him.

Carlos bit his lip, but nodded reluctantly. James smiled and let his wrist go.

"I'm an asshole," Kendall suddenly stated.

"No, don't worry. It's not your fault."

The blond shook his head as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"It is. All I had to do was turn around to see how it was affecting him. God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Stop it!" Carlos shouted sternly. Kendall gave him an apologetic frown, but the Latino smiled warmly at him.

"You made a mistake. Don't beat yourself up over it. Any one of us could've done the same thing. I'm sure Logan's just a little embarrassed about how he acted."

"But why would he be embarrassed? It's not like one of us hasn't blown up in the other's face before."

"Not Logan. He's always kept his emotions hidden from us. Think about it. Ever since the incident at the pool, we've seen him have a panic attack, break down crying, and get uncontrollably angry. He's just not used to it. James is right; he just needs some time by himself."

The tall brunet smiled at Carlos.

"You've been thinking about this much lately?"

"Yea. I'm really worried about him. He keeps telling us he'll be okay, but I think he's just trying to hide his true feelings. Maybe he's even trying to hide them from himself."

"So when are you going to accept your own feelings?" Kendall asked out of nowhere. Carlos turned his head sideways and crossed his arms.

"Wha…"

"Oh c'mon! It's so obvious! You clearly have a _huge _crush on Logan!"

The Hispanic's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but he couldn't get himself to make a single sound. He shut it with an audible clack of teeth and turned around so he was facing away from Kendall and James.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about. Logan and I are just friends."

"Right…that's why I saw you guys cuddling on his bed yesterday," Kendall mumbled. Carlos' eyes widened and he turned around, ready to deny like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously? That's hilarious! Did you guys kiss already?" James asked, clearly amused with this new piece of gossip.

"What? No!"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"Seriously dude, you better make your move before my mom come back from that mother-daughter convention thing in San Francisco," Kendall added. James nodded in agreement.

"Yea. It was a really good decision to not tell her about the scars. She would have never left. Plus, I don't think Logan would have been very happy about it."

"Look, I don't care what you guys think, but I _don't _have a crush on Logan. Even if I did…it'd be selfish of me to make a move when he's not himself…right?"

The blond and brunet looked at each other before turning to Carlos.

"Of course not. If anything, I think it'd be good for Logan."

The raven-haired teen smiled absently as some wild ideas began to run through his head. He was brought out of his thoughts by a low giggle. He looked up to see the owner of the giggle was James.

"What?"

James waved off his question before turning around and walking back to the kitchen. As he got farther, Carlos could hear the brunet saying something under his breath. He strained to listen, but blushed as soon as he figured out what the other was mumbling.

"…nothings gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time…," he sang quietly as he searched the pantry for some poptarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! There it is! There's my lengthy chapter. It's not <strong>_**that **_**long, but it's as long as I can make a chapter. I can usually only write long one-shots. If you guys haven't seen Sweeney Todd, I suggest you do. I love that movie, and Carlos' favorite part? Big surprise! It's mine too! I had to figure out a way to fit that song into this, and it wasn't that hard. I think it fit perfectly with the situation. So anyways, please review, tell me what you thought, yada yada, etc. Lol.**

**-Gohanrules out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **And here is the net chapter. I don't have much to say this time around. Just know that this story is almost over. I told you guys it would be short, and I wasn't kidding. There's probably only two chapters after this one, and one of them will be the epilogue. You _will _find out what happened to Logan, but I decided to write a spinoff one-shot to go more into detail about it. I'll post it after this story is done. Also, guess what? I'm starting another angsty Cargan! Well…I'm not sure if I should make it Cargan or romance, but I have a poll up for that. The story is called "Monsters In the Dark", and the first chapter is already up. Please read and tell me what you think.

**Warnings: **angst, slash, slight language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he looked down at the hundreds of people walking past the PalmWoods. He'd been standing out here for hours. The sun was probably about to go down soon. He'd watched all kinds of people walk by. Some of them sprinted by, briefcase in hand and cell phone shouldered against their ear as they attempted to hold a conversation and make it to work on time. Others strolled down the street hand in hand whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear and giggling. But most of them were just normal people walking by themselves to some random location they needed to be at. Of all these strangers, those were the one's Logan's jealousy peaked the most at the sight of. Normal was something he hadn't been in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to be one of those carefree people walking down the streets of L.A. Logan sighed. He was being selfish. He had an amazing life. He had great friends who cared about him, he lived in one of the most popular cities in the <em>world<em>, and he was living out a dream most people would kill for. He had no room to complain. If anything really, Logan had lived a pretty privileged life.

"What am I doing? This is so stupid. The guys are probably wondering where I-"

"Logie?"

Logan's shoulders tensed momentarily before he dropped them back down with a loud sigh. He turned around to see Carlos standing by the entrance to the roof with a concerned look.

"Carlos! I didn't want anyone to follow me…," Logan whined immaturely as he pouted at the Latino. The shorter teen chuckled and walked over to stand next to Logan by the railing. He leaned forward and rested his weight on his forearms. He watched the famous L.A. cityscape before him with a soft smile as he spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the Latino, but nodded as he followed the other's actions and leaned forward to watch over the city once again.

"Yea, it is…"

Carlos side-glanced Logan nervously as he attempted to keep his nonchalant mask on.

"You've been here the whole time?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yea."

"Oh…"

The two remained quiet and silently agreed to just watch over the people passing by. The silence was still and relaxing. There was nothing awkward about it. The two knew each other too well for that to happen. Instead, the quiet was strangely comforting for them. Just being in the presence of the other was enough to momentarily pull them away from the troubles of the real world.

Unfortunately, that temporary peace didn't last long. They both knew they were just stalling. Logan wasn't just up here because the sky looked extra pretty today, and Carlos didn't come up here to talk about random things. No, the matter at hand was much more serious than that. A soft breeze past by them. Carlos closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a soft smile as he enjoyed the cool air. Logan couldn't help but stare at the way the Latino's short black hair barely moved with the wind. It was rare that Carlos didn't wear his helmet, but Logan cherished those unlikely times for all they were worth. The sight of Carlos' dark, silky looking hair always brought warmth to his chest. Just as fast as the wind had come, it was gone just as quickly. Carlos opened his eyes and sighed dejectedly.

"Will you _ever _tell us? Me?"

Logan pushed off of the rail and crossed his arms over his chest protectively. He kept his gaze away from the Latino as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why won't you let us in?" Carlos asked.

The genius teen tentatively looked up to meet the Hispanic's frustrated expression. It hurt that he was stressing everyone out over something so stupid. He began shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously before he chose to reply.

"Carlos, _really_. I'm fi-"

"No you're not!" Carlos yelled.

Logan frowned at the Latino and looked back down at his feet uncomfortably. He wasn't used to hearing Carlos yell. He didn't like it one bit.

"Logan, I know you better than anyone. I can see how much you're hurting. You're barely managing to deal with this. Please…," Carlos trailed off desperately.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm _fine_. It happened years ago! There's nothing else to it!" Logan was the one to yell this time, but Carlos stood his ground. He was tired of walking on eggshells.

"Logan, look at you! Can't you see how different you've been acting since we found out about this? Even the way your standing is different. I'm not an idiot; even I can tell how defensive your posture is!" Carlos hollered hoarsely.

Logan's eyes widened. He looked down at himself and nearly gasped when he found out Carlos was right. Kendall and James would never have noticed something so subtle. The way his arms were crossed, signaling how insecure he was at the moment. The way he was switching his weight from foot to foot, displaying how uncomfortable he was about having this conversation. The pale teen forced him to drop his arms to his sides and stand still.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The brunet snapped his head up at the Latino. His mouth opened to reply, but Carlos interrupted him.

"Because I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world," he whispered, his lips formed into a sincere smile. Logan frowned and shook his head disbelieving me.

"You're just telling me what I want to hear. I'm anything _but _attractive."

Carlos' smile remained persistent as he reached his hand forward and placed it over Logan's soft cheek. The brunet released a shaky gasp at the electricity he felt from the contact.

"Logan, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're _hot_ ," Carlos said with a chuckle. His nerves and confusion from before had been washed away completely. He'd never been so sure of anything in his whole life. Logan wasn't the only one up to some thinking.

The Latino could feel the heat radiating off of Logan's face through his palm. If that wasn't enough, the usually pale boy's face was now a deep crimson. Despite that, however, Logan still looked hesitant and disbelieving of what Carlos had just said.

"H-how is that possible? I…I look like an abused gang member…," he whispered.

Carlos frowned. He brought his hand down from Logan's cheek and grabbed onto the hem of Logan's shirt with both hands. Logan instantly reacted and fisted his hands over Carlos' frantically.

"What are you doing?"

"Please Logan…," Carlos said as he slowly attempted to pull the clothing upwards. Logan shook his head hysterically.

"No Carlos, no! Don't, please?"

"Logie, you can trust me."

"Stop Carlos, please don't. I'm…I-I'm…"

"You're beautiful, attractive, sexy, gorgeous, handsome. Logie, you're perfect," Carlos whispered as his smile returned. It widened once he realized Logan was slowly releasing his death grip on Carlos' fists. The Latino kept his eyes locked with Logan's as he slowly yet surely lifted the brunet's t-shirt inch by inch. He flattened his palms over the fabric, his fingers making smooth contact with Logan's soft skin. Logan shivered at the touch. He nervously raised his arms over his head and Carlos finished pulling off his shirt completely. The genius' first instinct was to cover himself. He made a move to cross his arms over his bare chest, but Carlos quickly stopped him as he griped Logan's biceps and pulled them back down to his sides. The taller of the two squirmed slightly, but ultimately allowed Carlos to control him.

Once Carlos was confident Logan's arms weren't going anywhere, he let go of them and settled his hands over Logan's toned stomach. He could feel the muscles ripple due to the sharp intake of breath the brunet took. He couldn't help it. Carlos' eyes wandered away from Logan face, and down to the skin under his fingertips. This time, it was his turn to gasp. This was the first time Carlos had gotten a good look at Logan. The teen was amazingly muscular for his size. His fair skin was smooth and warm. Carlos trailed his hands over the pallid surface excitedly. His fingers passed by every dip and curve of Logan's abs. Soon enough, his hands reached the brunet's pecks. He made sure not to make Logan feel uncomfortable and was extra cautious not to come in contact with the genius' nipples.

Logan's eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that he was shirtless and vulnerable out in the open. That is, until he felt Carlos' hands on his shoulders trying to turn him around. His eyes snapped open right away. He met Carlos' encouraging gaze and stilled. He took a deep breath, willing his heartbeat to slow before reluctantly nodding. Carlos smiled and willed Logan to slowly turn around. The brunet bit his lip as he waited for the Latino to react to the sight in front of him. His bottom lip was quivering between his teeth and he could feel his eyes watering pathetically. He nearly jumped when he felt Carlos cold touch on his shoulder.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Shh…this is a part of you. It's just as beautiful as the rest of you, and I want to enjoy it," Carlos answered.

Logan felt the rivulets of tears rolling down his cheek and hitting the pavement of the roof. His lips formed into a goofy grin as Carlos continued on to explore the part of his body he never thought anyone would even be allowed to even see. Carlos placed an index finger over both of the cars. He began from Logan's shoulders and gently ran them down along the permanent mark. The skin was an even lighter shade than the rest of Logan's body, and it was a lot rougher than Carlos would have imagined. Once his fingers came together at the point of the "X", he continued on down his trail going the other way. After another minute, his hands finally reached Logan's hips. He encircled Logan's waist and pulled the brunet up against his chest. Logan closed his eyes in relief.

_'He's still here…' _he thought ecstatically.

With Carlos' arms wrapped around him, Logan couldn't help but feel safer than he'd been in a long time. He slowly turned around so that his naked chest pressed up against the Latino's clothed one. The brunet snaked his arms up and circled the slightly shorter young man's neck. Two pairs of brown eyes looked into each other. Logan's were still considerably brighter due to the tears that were still continuously escaping them.

"C-Carlos…," Logan whispered.

"Logie," Carlos replied.

Nothing else need be said. The two inched their head forward and finally indulged in a moment that would forever connect them on an intimate level. They conveyed their passion. They displayed their love. And they proved their promises. Their promises to forever be there for the other. Carlos' own tears had presented themselves by now. Even as they pulled away from the kiss, they both remained entangled in each other's embrace. Logan leaned his forehead on Carlos' shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Look, the sunset's beginning," Carlos whispered happily. Logan peeked an eye open before turning his head slightly to see that Carlos was right. He opened the other eye and stared at the sight of the sun hiding beneath the horizon. The sky was a gaseous mixture of different shades of yellows, oranges, reds, and pinks. They continued to watch the sun lower in silence until the giant orb of heat was completely hidden, only to be replaced by a rising full moon. The beautiful warm colors were replaced by the cool, dark velvet color of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Is there anyone out there who's <strong>_**literally **_**jumping in their seats like I am? They finally kissed! Finally! Sigh…this chapter is my favorite. It was just so amazing to write, but I couldn't shake off that feeling of "it's almost over". I'm so confused on how to feel! Well, at least I have that new (possible) Cargan to cheer me up. Please Review and tell me if you liked this chapter. Overall, it was a pretty simple one.**

**-Gohanrules out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Oh god! Are you ready for this? It's the last chapter baby! *confetti materializes from nowhere* Omg, this is my first finished chapter story! I feel so proud of myself! I totally would have posted this two weeks ago, but just know that I couldn't. And I know I told you guys there were two more chapters left, but if you see the length of this chapter, you won't be complaining for long. And remember, there's going to be a blast into the past spinoff thing later. Maybe this week, maybe next. I'm not sure what It'll be called yet, so you can either put me on your alerts list, or follow me on Twitter (Gohanrules1). So anyways…please…I hope you enjoy…

**Warnings: **Angst, slash, slight language.

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Carlos hollered as he tugged Logan into the dark apartment by their conjoined hands. His free hand patted the wall next to him while Logan quietly shut and locked the door behind them. Once the Hispanic's hand found the light switch, he flicked it upwards and the room was instantly illuminated. The two scanned the area carefully in search of the taller half of Big Time Rush. They remained quiet for a second before Carlos broke the strange silence.<p>

"Where the hell did they go?" he shouted. Logan's eyes narrowed in thought for a second. A smile graced his lips and he leaned to the side and rested his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"They went to the movies," he mumbled. Carlos looked down at the cute brunet and smiled amusedly as he delivered a quick peck to the top of his head.

"And how do you know that, _Einstein_?" Carlos teased.

Logan laughed while he tugged on Carlos' hand and began to walk forward toward the orange couch. He plopped himself down and smiled up at Carlos as he patted the seat net him. Carlos pulled the brunet up unceremoniously and sat himself down where he was just sitting. He then wrapped his thick arms around the pale boy's hips and pulled him down so that he was comfortably settled on his lap, Logan laughing hysterically the whole time.

"You could have just asked me to sit on your lap, _Anthony Santos_," Logan stated, emphasizing the last part with a surprisingly perfect Spanish accent. Carlos stared up at him with his mouth agape and a raised eyebrow. Logan noticed and his grin turned into a concerned frown.

"W-What?"

"How do you know who that is, and how did you pronounce it so…Hispanic-y…," Carlos asked in bewilderment. Logan chuckled under his breath before leaning against Carlos' chest and playfully poking him in the cheek.

"Well, you'd always listen to your ipod during our lunch breaks, and one day I got really curious, so I checked it out when you went to the bathroom," he admitted. "By the way, "Hispanic-y" isn't a real word."

"Okay…well, that explains how you know who he is, but have you been taking Spanish classes behind our backs or something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Kendall and James would have sounded like gringos(1) saying his name," the Latino prodded, completely ignoring Logan's statement about his choice of vocabulary.

"Well, I _am _a gringo, all the way," there was that perfect accent again, "but my grandma was Hispanic. I can speak some Spanish, but I'm better at understanding it."

Carlos only stared up Logan with a blank look on his face as his arms tightened possessively around the brunet. Once again, Logan could feel the concern bubbling up in his chest. He looked away from Carlos and frowned slightly.

"Are you…mad at me or something?" he whispered fearfully. He wasn't sure why exactly Carlos would be mad at him, but at this point, he didn't really know _what _to expect from his…_boyfriend_. Logan was pulled away from his mouth-drying thoughts by a soft touch to his chin. His eyes fluttered closed as a small jolt of electricity surged from Carlos' fingertips as he pulled Logan's gaze back towards him. The brunet opened his eyes and met the serious eyes of the shorter teen below him.

"That is so hot," he exclaimed before leaning his head forward and kissing Logan. The genius young man's eyes were still open in temporary confusion as he tried to determine what had just happened. Carlos pulled away and smirked at Logan.

"Porque tanto me miras? Besame papi(2)," the Latino purred as he nuzzled his nose against Logan's cheek before kissing down his neck. The taller blushed furiously at the words spoken to him.

"I-I don't understand why you're so riled up about this."

"What? I can't find it amazingly attractive that I just found out my new boyfriend has been hiding that he's Latino just like me?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can sort of relate. I _do_ like the fact that you're Dominican, but I think that's just because it's part of you. It's just as beautiful as the rest of you," Logan stated with a soft smile. Carlos continued his ministrations on Logan's neck before what Logan said actually hit him. He froze and slowly pulled back, looking at Logan with an elated smile.

"I really meant it, you know?" Carlos whispered.

"I know."

"Every word I said."

"I believe you."

The darker toned teen grinned at the other. He wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and leaned to the side so that he was lying on his back. With a few quick movements, Logan was settled on top of his, resting his head against his chest. They looked into each other's eyes, both seeing the same passion and devotion in the two different shades of brown.

"I love you," Carlos whispered, just loud enough for Logan to hear. The spiky haired teen's eyes widened for a second as he stared at Carlos.

"R-really?"

Carlos merely answered with a small nod. Instead of the teary eyed smile Carlos was expecting, he was met with a small whimper from Logan as he hid his face in his chest.

"I understand if you think I'm moving too fast! I'm sorry! We don't have to rush into anything you don't want," the cheery boy uttered quickly. He could feel Logan shake his head against his chest.

"It's not that," came Logan's muffled whisper.

"Then what?"

"You're making a mistake."

Carlos raised an eyebrow in question and playfully poked Logan's side.

"Than what is it Logie?" he asked softly.

"You can do so much better than me and-,"

"Stop it," the Latino interrupted. His arms encircled Logan's body, bringing them both closer to each other and he leaned forward to nuzzle Logan's dark brown hair.

"You're wrong. I can't let you do this."

"I said stop it!" Carlos restated sternly. Logan reburied his face into the smaller's muscular chest and let out a choked sob. His body heaved up and down as his tears began to soak through the soft shirt he was using to cover himself. Carlos' hands rubbed soothingly up and down Logan's back.

"I can't help it…"

"I know Logie, I know. But you have to stop thinking like that. You told me you believed everything I told you when we were on the roof."

"I do! But, that's why I feel guilty. You don't know what you're talking about! And even if they do, you can't just love someone because you're physically attracted to them."

Carlos' massaging hands trailed a little lower so they reached the hem of the boy's shirt. He slowly pulled it up until it reached the middle of Logan's back. He was pleasantly surprised when Logan didn't give any sign of protest. His hands moved back down and his two index fingers repeatedly traced up and down gently along the two rough lines of Logan's scar.

"They _are_ true! I know what I said, and I stand by every word. You're scars are beautiful because they're a part of you."

"No! I'm ugly! I can't stand it! For the rest of my life I have to walk around with these ugly lines that label me as a broken victim. Even if you think they're beautiful and I somehow accept the fact that I have them, I'll never be able to show them. Do you how it feels to not be able to go into a pool? Do you know hard it is for me when someone asks me why I don't take off my shirt when we're at the beach? And do you even know how much it hurts whenever we're at dance rehearsals and you guys take your shirts off to cool off?"

Carlos was lost on what to say next as Logan's cries echoed through the silence in the room. The teen was shaking uncontrollably on top of him, and all he could do was watch. He knew his own eyes were starting to water, but he couldn't let Logan know that. He hid is face in Logan's soft spikes and rubbed his cheek against them as he attempted to blink away the moisture. He sniffled softly; extra careful to hide it under the noise from Logan's escalating sobs.

"They'll be too busy staring at the rest of your amazing body to even notice your perfect back. And then they'll be too busy trying to cover themselves when I beat them up for checking out _my _boyfriend," Carlos suggested, trying to lighten the situation a little. But the small dosage of humor didn't seem to faze Logan as he continued his hysterics.

"You're in l-love with my disgusting b-body, not m-me," Logan managed.

"What do you want me to disprove first, your comment about your body or your comment about why I love you?" Carlos asked shakily, his tears still threatening to burst through his defenses. Logan only shook his head as an answer.

"Your body is amazing. I don't care that you have those scars. I love them because they're unique. Only you have them, and that just makes them special. But they aren't the only reason I lose my breath when I see you. I love how you probably have more muscle than me, Kendall, _and_ James, but you choose to hide them from everyone. I love how you're skin is so perfectly pale. You're the only person I know who can pull off making pale skin sexier than tan skin. I've _always _loved how spiky your hair is without using gel. I remember when I was little I thought you were related to sonic just because of how pointy it always was. But even with all of that, you know what I love most about you _physically_?"

Carlos tore Logan's face off of him and stared down at him seriously. Logan's face was red and slightly puffy as he looked away from Carlos. The Latino clapped his hand over his cheek and forced him to turn his gaze. The genius gasped softly when he saw the salty rivulets streaming down his boyfriend's face.

"Your eyes. I could stare into them forever. I know that sounds corny and overused, but I swear it's the truth. They're always so warm and caring. Every time I look into them, I feel my muscles relax. I feel like I don't have to worry about anything because everything will be okay in the end as long as I stay with you. I know you'll protect me. And that's why I want to protect you," Carlos finished it off with a quick peck to the tip of Logan's nose. The brunet wiggled it instinctively and Carlos couldn't help but to giggle at the cuteness of it. Logan sniffled the last of his tears but still remained frowning at Carlos. It took a minute before the Hispanic was able to figure out why Logan wasn't his happy self again.

"I'll try to make this shorter, but it's going to be hard because there's lots to talk about. You are the most caring person I've _ever _met, and I think the fact that you want to save lives as a doctor just makes it even more amazing. You're also really sensitive. I think it's important for you to be able to cry, even if you don't always show it when you do. It lets me know when something's wrong, that way I can help you. I'm in love with your manly side. Just because you can tear up while watching the end of Titanic for the ninth time doesn't mean you can't slam Kendall right into a brick wall the while playing street hockey. Or wrestle James _and_ win because he "borrowed" your AP anatomy textbook."

Logan actually giggled at the memory of that last one, making Carlos beam with excitement. His Logie was back! He squeezed Logan tightly for a painful total of five seconds before easing off and settling for just loosely holding on to him.

"I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it," Carlos cut him off. Logan smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes and breathes out deeply. Carlos buried his nose into the brunet spikes he loves so much and gave away a long, dragged out peck. He closed his own eyes and sighed sleepily.

"Tu eres mi mundo. Te amo tanto,"(3) Logan mumbled before he drifted off to sleep, a faint smile never leaving his peaceful expression.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

Carlos' eyes shot open as he jumped up from his laying position on the couch, completely forgetting about the sleeping brunet on top of him.

"Damn it!" Logan yelled as his butt made harsh contact with the floor right between three pairs of feet. His hand went to work on rubbing his bruised backside as he glared up at Carlos. The Latino looked down at Logan confusedly before looking back up to see Kendall and James grinning at him, then back down to Logan. The realization suddenly showed on his face and he dropped down to his knees in front of Logan.

"Oh my gosh, Logie, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he reached his hand out to inspect the brunet's hurt area. His hand was forcefully smacked away by Logan's and the Latino instantly cradled it against his chest as he gave the other a childish pout.

"What was that for?" he mumbled, closely resembling a four year old. Logan rolled his eyes in return.

"For trying to grab my ass, pervert," Logan hissed back half-heartedly. They both heard chuckling and moved their gazes upwards to see Kendall whispering something in James' ear. The tall brunet's face shifted from confused, to understanding, and then straight to amusement as he doubled over in laughter. Kendall grinned at James as the taller struggled to refill his lungs in time.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Carlos mumbled.

James continued to squeal in delight as he shook his head and pointed a shaky finger at Kendall. The grin remained on the blond's face as he crossed his arms over his chest teasingly.

"I was just telling James how quickly you were to get on your knees for Logan," he stated matter-of-factly.

For the first time ever, Carlos and Logan's faces matched each other in color as a dark red blush spread up from their necks, reaching their ears. They stayed still, just watching the two standing up with wide open mouths before they both shot up at the same time.

"Shut up!" they screeched in unison.

Kendall shrugged proudly and James began to calm back down.

"What? You two _are_ together now, right?"

They both shared a questioning look before turning their attention back to the blond.

"How do you know already?"

"Are you kidding me? Friends don't just fall asleep on top of each other, whispering "I love you too" with a dopey smile on their face," James added in. Logan looked down to the ground, attempting to keep his returning blush from showing. Carlos looked down at the ground too, but he wore a lopsided grin as his hear fluttered uncontrollably.

"Yea, like that Carlos. Perfect example of Logan's dopey smile."

The pale boy punched the thick eyebrowed teen on the shoulder toughly.

"My smile is _not _dopey!" he answered.

"Yea it is."

"No it's not!"

"_Yea_, it kind of is."

"Shut up! I said no, it's not!"

Instead of continuing the pointless chain of arguing, Kendall merely reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and pressed a few keys before shoving the small device into Logan's face. The brunet pulled his head back a little and squinted his eyes to see better. There, on the phone, was displayed a clear picture of Logan with his cheek smashed up against Carlos' chest with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever," Logan mumbled as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. The reaction sparked Carlos' interest and the raven-haired boy pushed Logan out of the way rudely as he grabbed the phone away from Kendall's grasp and held it close to his face.

"Aw, Logie, you look so adorable!" he cooed, making Logan's face redden slightly.

"Shut up…"

Carlos laughed under his breath while he thumbed a few keys on the keyboard, his tongue poking out of his mouth a bit.

"Don't worry Logie, I already erased it for you," Carlos declared before throwing the phone back at Kendall and hopping over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's body and rubbed his nose up against his exposed neck.

"Well, aren't you two cute," James commented. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, but for the most part ignored him and focused on the warmth radiating off of the Latino in his arms.

"Yea…I hate to break up this adorable little show, but my stomach is growling right now, so…let's go out for breakfast," Kendall interrupted. Logan and Carlos didn't make show any sign of acknowledgment as they continued to distractedly make the most of having the other in their embrace. Their relationship was still brand new, and these kinds of intimate touches were like blank canvases they couldn't help but to take advantage of. They simultaneously made a mental note to memorize every curve, dip, and mark on the other's body as soon as possible.

"Seriously guys…you two look like two little puppies cuddling…"

Again, no response came from the two shorter teens. Kendall pouted and leaned forward slightly as he let his arms hang down loosely.

"Guys," he whined annoyingly, " c'mon, I'm hungry…"

* * *

><p>"Man, that was delicious!" Kendall commented as he patted his belly for emphasis.<p>

"You would know. You ate like a pig!" Logan replied, his hand tightly locked with Carlos' as the four walked down the jogging trail of PalmWood's Park. They walked together in a line, Logan and James at the end with Carlos and Kendall between them. The four walked at a slow pace, their gaits almost matching each others. The sky was a beautiful baby blue. A few fat, puffy white clouds were slowly drifting away as the sun shone high above.

"Why is it that whenever Carlos _literally_ stuffs his face with food, no one says a word, but when indulge myself every now and then, _someone_," he emphasized with a small glare directed towards the brunet two people down from him, "has to comment on it?"

"Because it's cute when Carlos does it. It's scary when you do it."

Kendall scoffed and turned his attention back to where he was going, mumbling something about girly relationships under his breath as they continued on.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a smart, adorable, sensitive, caring, loving, hot, selfless, angelic, playful, _sexy_-"

"Carlos!" Logan whined, his face being covered by his free hand. Carlos turned to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong Logie?" he asked, gently.

"Ugh, never mind!" the flustered teen mumbled, pretending not to notice the barely concealed chuckles from Kendall and James. Carlos blinked and shrugged his shoulders. He smiled and continued on talking to Kendall.

"…perfect, mature, tough, strong, ripped, huggable, kissable, touchable, fu-"

"Hey! Look, a field! Let's go over there?" Logan shouted a little too loudly as he pointed at the small clearing and ran towards it, dragging Carlos all the way there. The taller of the four lagged behind slightly, not being able to run quite as fast due to the breathtaking laughs they were emitting all the way there. Once they reached a semi-secluded are in the middle of the field, the four plopped themselves down on their back. Their order remained the same as when they were walking. Carlos and Logan's hands were still linked between them, but James and Kendall had theirs resting behind their heads as they all looked up at the vast expanse of blue. A comfortable silence lingered around them as they rested on the soft bed of grass.

"Everything's going to be different from now on, isn't it?" Logan broke the silence, his focus never leaving the cloud above him. The three to his left all suddenly turned to him with questioning looks, but he didn't take notice of it.

"What do you mean?" James asked for them.

"I mean _everything_. You guys found about something I wanted to keep from you forever, Carlos and I are together now, and nice moments like these where we're all together are probably going to be few and far between."

Surprisingly, Kendall was the first to argue Logan's statement as he sat up, leaning back on his shoulders as he looked down at Logan.

"Logan…of course things haven't changed. James and I are happy for you and Carlos, honestly."

"Yea, if it wasn't for us, he'd probably still be singing songs for you in his head instead of holding your hand in this field right now," James added for Kendall as he too sat up in the same position as the blond. They remained quiet, waiting for a response from the cloud gazing brunet. His dark brown eyes very slowly shifted to the left, following the large, bright tuft of air and moisture. Carlos knew this silent Logan way too well to let him stay for long. He knew what kind of thought ran rampant inside the genius' head when he refused to speak to anyone. He tightly squeezed Logan's soft hand, finally gaining the spiky haired teen's attention. Their faces were mere inches away from each other as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Carlos' free hand lifted and he gently placed it over Logan's cheek.

"You don't have to worry about _anything_ changing between all of us. And even if things _do _change, I promise you it'll be for the better. I love you too much to hurt you Logan. And even though they won't say it as much as I will, Kendall and James love you too."

Logan couldn't help the way his eyes were stinging with tears as Carlos spoke to him. He bit his bottom lip as an attempt to keep the floodgates strong as he looked up to Kendall and James with questioning eyes. The two were grinning as they looked down at their teary-eyed friend.

"It's true…"

"We love us some of that Logan."

Logan let go of the lip caught between his teeth, completely giving up as the first tear travelled down the side of his face and fell to the grass. He breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly as he redirected his attention back at the interestingly shaped cloud he was looking at earlier. He could feel the familiar tickle of more tears sliding down his cheeks before he spoke.

"I don't want you guys to hate him," his voice barely came out as a whisper as he fought with the lump in the back of his throat.

"Who?" Carlos asked gently. Logan had to swallow before he was able to whimper out an answer.

"My uncle."

All three of the teen's instantly tensed at the mention of the person. They concealed the faces of resentment they wanted to convey as they looked down at Logan blankly. The brunet could feel the sudden thickening of the air and he forced down his emotions. He had no choice but to explain himself, at least a little.

"I swear it wasn't his fault. I wouldn't be defending him if it were. You have to believe me, he was just sick! It wasn't his fault!"

Carlos wordlessly reached forward and pulled Logan so that his head was resting on his chest. The brunet willingly let himself be manhandled and tightly fisted the Latino's shirt against his face. Carlos snaked his hands down Logan's back before sneaking them inside the taller's loose fitting t-shirt. He could feel the now recognizably rough feel of his scars under his fingers and he rubbed them up and down. He was pleased when Logan's body visibly relaxed under his touch.

Neither of them were aware of the tall blond and brunet staring at the display with their mouths wide open. Were they seeing what they thought they were seeing? For one, Carlos was rubbing up and down Logan's bare back, and the brunet seemed to enjoying it. In fact, he didn't even flinch at all when the Hispanic's hands made skin contact. And above that, the genius' shirt was halfway up his back, showing the bottom half of the strange "X" scar to anyone who just happened to pass by. Of course, they were in a pretty secluded area, but they were both pretty sure Logan wouldn't have felt comfortable doing this just yesterday regardless.

"I believe you Logie. If you say it wasn't his fault, then I believe you," Carlos whispered before kissing Logan's forehead. The statement relaxed Logan even further and he lifted his head down at Carlos.

"I love you," he consciously admitted in English for the first time. The Latino below him beamed with elation. His pearly, white teeth shined joyously at his boyfriend. Logan couldn't resist. He had no other choice but to lean down and bring the other into a soft kiss. Their lips moved in sync as their bodies pressed even tighter against each other. They could feel the air slowly leaving their lungs as they completely forgot about the setting around them. That is until they heard someone clearing their throat loudly right next to them, causing them to reluctantly separate and send questioning looks to their side.

"You know, you guys can at least warn us when you do that so that we can look away before you permanently put an end to our innocence," Kendall told them.

"Again, your just jealous because _you _don't have a boyfriend," answered the Latino with his tongue sticking out at the blond. The bushy browed teen raised an eyebrow before turning to James. He scooted over so that he was merely inches away from the slightly taller brunet.

"James…I think we should tell them now…," Kendall stated in a soft voice as he looked up at the other's hazel eyes. The brunet smiled fondly as he looked back down to meet the blond's vibrant green irises. He nodded slightly, never breaking leaving the other's eyes.

"Okay, Kendall…I trust you…," James whispered back.

Kendall's hand reached up and gently cupped the muscular young man's cheek. James' head tilted to the side as he instantly leaned into the touch, his eyelids already fluttering closed. Carlos and Logan still remained in the exact same positions they were in before all of this started. They were both staring at the display with huge eyes and mouths gaping exaggeratedly.

"I love you Jamie," Kendall whispered slowly as his eyes closed and he began to lean forward.

"I love you too Ken," James mutter as he too leaned slightly forward, closing the distance between the two even more.

Carlos and Logan were unknowingly leaning forward, attempting to get a better view of the unbelievable sight that was taking place a mere two feet away from them. Kendall and James' lips were almost touching when they both suddenly pulled back and began to roll around on the floor, clutching their stomach tightly as they belted out in laughter.

"You should have seen your faces!" James screamed over his own laughter as he continued to roll around.

The two shorter teens' faces immediately fell and their eyebrows furrowed in disapproval.

"Oh my god, yea! I can't believe actually fell for that whole thing!" Kendall added in.

"That's not funny!" Carlos shouted, annoyed at being teased by the other two.

"Oh, Jamie! I love you so much!" Kendall yelled in a girly voice while his laughter still boomed through the air as loud as ever.

"I love you too Ken!" James followed the blond's lead.

Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes at the immatureness and turned their backs to the two, effectively ignoring their never-ending laughter. Logan looked at Carlos, his face still showing slight annoyance.

"What time is it?" he asked. The Latino reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Quarter till one," Carlos replied. He made a move to put the phone back into his pocket, but Logan quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards him. He looked at the phone to find his vision hadn't been playing tricks on him.

"I thought you said you erased that picture!" Logan yelled as he grabbed the phone and stood up.

"I did! But I sent it to myself first. I wanted to use it as my wallpaper," Carlos explained.

Logan didn't say anything in return. Instead, he hastily speeded off away from the Latino before he even knew what was going on. Carlos watched as Logan ran away from him for a few seconds before it finally dawned on him what was happening. He jumped to his own feet and began sprinting behind his boyfriend and best friend.

"Come back here Logie! Don't erase it!"

"Too late! My fingers about to slip!"

"No! It's too cute! Stop!"

By this time, Kendall and James were finally starting to settle down from their laughter. They coughed painfully as they sat back up on the grass. In the distance, they could see Carlos and Logan running around a tree laughing, both too far away for them to hear what they were shouting at each other. Suddenly, Logan made a desperate run away, but he wasn't fast enough, and Carlos sweeped him up from behind. Logan seemed to be laughing hysterically as he kicked his legs violently while Carlos twirled him around the air, the biggest smile they'd ever seen on his face.

Kendall and James looked at each other with wide smiles before turning back to watch their two best friends.

"They make a good couple."

"Sickeningly cute."

* * *

><p><strong>1) Slang for "American"<strong>

**2) Why are you looking at me so much? Kiss me daddy?"**

**3) **"**You are my world. I love you so much"**

**God…I feel like crying right now! It's over! It's actually over! Well…not completely…but for the most part, yes it is. Pretty much the only thing that's left is…what happened EXACTLY! Which I swear I **_**will **_**tell you in the spinoff (to those who I'm sure are pissed it's still a secret). But honestly, you should all at least know pretty much what happened. Whatever, back to the topic at hand…I just want to thank all of you who review and even those who just read. I LOVE YOU GUYS! That means you GleeShadow, CheekyBrunette, TidusGT, irishoreo, Sum1cooler, Robin-n-Hoodie, Sir RCCS, the voice of singing clouds, MiaCnnr, Scarlett, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Whatwhy, Sastiel (lover!), squoctobird, miSSmeliSS1324124, Anonymous Skrtle, Daughter Deception, huyandhieu, Bigtimebitch, VoicesInTheWind, Miss Fenway, IloveThe Island, 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right, , onlythatdaydawns, mermaidlover101, CoblynauRisen, teobaldi, CountryPeach05, and Michelle550. Oh, and that one anonymous reviewer that didn't title their review! Don't think I don't love you too! Anyway…let me leave before I end up writing a whole other page…for the last time…**

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
